


The Best Things

by Devils_Official



Series: Askbox Fics [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Lotor wants to protect his lover, Sendak, and the only way to do that is to end things between them. Sendak has news that makes things more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, male Galra are hermaphroditic, but Lotor only has “male” parts. It’s not important in this fic, but I’ll probably write a prequel at some point addressing that (it’ll mostly be porn tbh)

Lotor knew he had to do this. It was for the best, and even if he felt like he would be leaving his heart in this room… Some things were more important than his feelings. Sendak’s safety, for one. So this was the best thing for him to do. “Sendak, I…I think we should end this.”

Sendak’s soft smile transformed into a confused frown. “Excuse me?”

Lotor hesitated. He wanted to cave, to say that he’d meant something else, and not go through with this. But he had to. For both of them. “It’s to keep you safe. If anyone found out about us…”

He didn’t want to think about what would happen then. 

He felt the tears beginning to build in his eyes, and he knew that Sendak’s first instinct would be to gather him up and hold him while he cried, and if he let that happen, Lotor knew he’d never leave. And he had to. He turned to go. “I’m sorry. Goodbye, Sendak.”

“I’m pregnant,” Sendak said abruptly.

Lotor froze. “Pardon?”

”If I must tell you that I am with child so that you will stay, then I will.”

“Sendak…” He glanced down at Sendak’s stomach -not much to see there -then back up at his face. “Why-? Are you-? You- you promised you wouldn’t lie to me.”

Sendak stepped closer, gently stroking Lotor’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m not. This just isn’t how I intended to tell you.”

Lotor felt faint. “When- when did you find out?”

“This morning,” Sendak said. “I’m still processing it myself. But it is your child, I promise.”

“I never doubted that,” Lotor said, still in a daze. He swallowed, hard. “What- what are you going to do?”

He already knew how far along Sendak had to be. They’d spent a few days together about a month ago, and Sendak had asked for Lotor to fuck him, and Lotor had obliged; they’d used protection, but… 

“I don’t know yet,” Sendak said. “Let’s talk about it.”

“Sendak… I can’t stay. I’m putting you in danger- both of you. It’s best if I go.”

“Best for who? Do you want your child growing up without knowing you?”

Lotor clenched his hands; the pain from his claws digging into his palms was enough to keep him from crying. “If it keeps both of you safe, then yes. Do you know what my father will do if he ever finds out?” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Sendak said firmly. “I won’t let anything happen to our child.” 

“Our child,” Lotor repeated slowly. He couldn’t deny that he liked the way that sounded. Tentatively, he reached out; Sendak didn’t stop him, even going as far as to guide Lotor’s hand down, low on his stomach. Nothing to feel yet, but in time… He was on the verge of crying again, and this time, he didn’t do a good job of hiding it from Sendak.

Sendak hugged him tightly, almost desperately. “Please, Lotor. I don’t want to do this alone.” 

“No, no, you won’t,” Lotor said. He knew he should leave, even if it meant that Sendak would hate him for it, because it would keep both of them -Sendak and their child -safe, but… He couldn’t do it. He  _ wouldn’t _ do it. 

Sendak sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Lotor said, “for telling before I left, so I don’t have to find out years from now and miss… all of it.”

“You will be a great father,” Sendak said.

(He always knew what Lotor was thinking, even if Lotor didn’t.)

“Do you really think so?” Lotor asked. He’d never had a good fatherly figure in his life, after all, no one from whose example he could learn.

“Yes,” Sendak said simply. Then he picked Lotor up and carried him back to bed. 

“Should you be doing that?” Lotor asked.

“I’m not even showing yet,” Sendak huffed. “And it’s not like you’re heavy.”

“I just- I wouldn’t want you to get hurt,” Lotor said softly. He couldn’t help the quick glance to Sendak’s left arm. 

“I will be fine,” Sendak said, putting Lotor down on the bed and cuddling up next to him. 

“Have you told anyone else?”

“I wanted to tell you first. I had the results redacted, so no one will find out until I’m ready for them to.”

“What are you going to do? You’ll be taken off combat duty in a few months, and you won’t be able to keep your position with a newborn. You’d have to resign, or give it up, and-“

“Lotor, I don’t know yet, but I’ll figure it out. Alright?” 

Lotor took a deep breath and nodded. “My apologies.”

”You have nothing to apologize for. I know you’re anxious. So am I. But it’ll be alright.”

Lotor hugged him. “So you don’t- you don’t want to terminate?” 

Sendak kissed the top of his head. “No, my love. I want to have your child. I know it’s not the best time, but… We’ll make it work.”

Sendak’s determination was one of the many things Lotor loved about him. “Alright.” His hand strayed back down to Sendak’s lower abdomen. “Can I see the results?”

Sendak was already reaching for his tablet when he teased, “Don’t trust me, baby?”

Lotor flushed. “I do. But- I’ve been in a situation like this before.”

“ _ Lotor… _ ”

“It’s not- it’s not your fault. I was young and stupid and naive, and they lied to me. They were never- So I do trust you, but I have to make sure.”

”I understand,” Sendak said. He handed Lotor his tablet, open to the results, and-

It was true, then. “ _ Oh _ .” 

“I would never lie to you, Lotor. I know it’s hard for you to trust people, but I just want you to know that.”

“I know,” Lotor said. “I want to trust you. I really do. It’s just...hard.”

Sendak hugged him a little closer. “It’s alright, Lotor.”

“We’re having a baby,” Lotor said.

Sendak laughed. “We are.”

Gods, it was something Lotor had wanted for a long time, but- There were so many reasons why he hadn’t sought it out. Maybe it would be for the best if Sendak terminated; he didn’t want that, and Sendak didn’t either, but what if-?

“I can hear you worrying,” Sendak said.

“How are you so calm about this!”

“You’re here,” he replied simply. 

Lotor glanced up sharply, eyes wide. Completely speechless. 

Sendak pulled him down and kissed him. “I love you, Lotor,” he murmured, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much. I’m glad it’s your child.”

“I love you, too,” Lotor said, half-dazed and mouth dry. “I- I wish I could be here with you the whole time, but I- you know I can’t be. I’m not even supposed to be here right now.”

“I have some accrued vacation time,” Sendak said thoughtfully. “When it’s time for the birth, I could visit you. You could be there with me.”

“Do you want me there?”

“Of course I do. Gods, Lotor, if I could have you by my side every single day, I would.” 

Lotor kissed him. He couldn’t express the depth of his emotions right now in words, and this was the best he could do, but Sendak seemed to understand. He always did.

Sendak could not imagine being happier than he currently was. Five months pregnant, with Lotor curled up next to him, his head pillowed on his stomach and one hand splayed out protectively, purring softly. 

Sendak was purring, too. After the way Lotor had just eaten him out, he couldn’t help it. Lotor was such a shy, yet enthusiastic, lover when he took the lead, that Sendak couldn’t help but be charmed by it. 

Lotor stiffened. “Oh!”

”Mm?” Sendak asked tiredly. He was always so tired these days. 

“The baby kicked me!” Lotor said, looking up at Sendak, utterly charmed.

“Yes, I know,” Sendak said. If it had been anyone else, he probably would have been irritated, but it was Lotor, starry-eyed and joyful, so he was amused; Lotor’s enthusiasm was contagious. “It happens from time to time.”

All the time, really, though Sendak was getting better at ignoring it. It was a good sign, but he didn’t need to be distracted from his duties every five minutes, or woken every time one of the babies adjusted its position. 

Lotor didn’t know he was carrying twins. He felt bad for keeping it from him, but…. There was only a small chance that both would survive even to the point of viability. By the time the actual birth came around, that chance went away almost entirely. There was no point getting his hopes up. 

Ancient Galra tradition dictated that even if both the twins survived the birth, the weaker of the two would be left out to die from exposure, and while that wasn’t the norm anymore… 

Lotor rubbed his belly, and the twins calmed almost immediately. They liked Lotor more, apparently, but that was understandable; Sendak liked him a lot, too.

“Can you believe we’re going to be parents?” Lotor asked quietly.

“Yes,” Sendak said. He had the semi-constant backache to remind him. Still, he knew what Lotor meant. It wasn't something either of them had sought out. He knew Lotor had given up on the idea a long time ago, for a number of reasons (biology, his own father, the state of the universe), and that had been alright with Sendak. There was no point in purposefully trying to raise a child like this.

The idea that they might have children together, and that it would end well, was so far-fetched, but now… Now it could be a reality. 

Sendak would make it a reality. No one was going to get in the way of his family.  _ No one.  _

“I love you,” Lotor said softly. “You’re not even here yet, but I would do anything for you already.” He rubbed his cheek against the top of Sendak’s belly, and Sendak fell a little bit more in love with him. Of course he would be the sort to talk to their unborn children. 

He kissed the top of Lotor’s head. 

Lotor wasn’t even supposed to be here right now, but Sendak was so glad he was. He wanted Lotor to have this, and he wanted it for himself. It would be different when the children were born, of course, and probably just as difficult, if not more so, but  _ this _ was easy. 

“I love you, too,” Lotor said, looking up at Sendak again.

“I know,” Sendak said. “I love you, too.” 

They dozed off and on for a while, comfortable enough with each other that they did not have to fill the silence with anything other than their purrs. 

At least until Sendak’s comm when off. He sighed and reached for it. He’d told Haxus not to disturb him unless it was an emergency, so either it was an emergency or he needed a new lieutenant. 

Lotor grumbled a little. “What is it?”

”Incoming hail from Central Command,” Sendak said with a sigh. 

Lotor glanced up at him, wide-eyed with concern. “Do you think he knows? About any of this?”

“No,” Sendak said, stroking his back soothingly. “There’s no way he could know. But I have to go see what he wants, alright?”

Lotor kissed his cheek. “I should go anyway.” 

Sendak sighed. “I wish you didn’t have to.”

“I wish I could stay,” Lotor agreed. He kissed Sendak on the lips. “But I’ll see you in two months, regardless. I want to be there with you, darling, and I will be, whatever I have to do.”

Sendak laughed a little. “I love you, Lotor.”

“I love you, too.” He bent down to kiss the swell of Sendak’s belly. “And I love you, too.” He kissed Sendak’s cheek once more, then moved aside. “Do you need any help?”

“I’m fine,” Sendak said. 

“Alright,” Lotor said. “You should go; he doesn’t like waiting.”

Sendak hated the way Lotor’s brow pinched with worry, but there wasn’t much he could do about it, other than kiss his forehead as he stood. “Everything will be alright, I promise.”

Lotor smiled, a little sadly. “You can’t promise that.”

“I will see to it,” Sendak said. He dressed quickly. “We’ll talk soon.”

Lotor nodded. “Be careful, darling.”

“I will be.”

Lotor sighed and rested his head on his fist, half-slouched across his command chair. Sendak would, if he were here, make some comment about his posture, but he wasn’t here, and this was comfortable. 

He wished Sendak was here right now to berate him about his posture. He hadn’t heard anything about him since he’d rushed off to go answer Zarkon’s hail, and that had been nearly two weeks ago.

Normally, he wouldn’t have been so concerned, but instinct made him anxious over the safety of his pregnant mate. 

But there was only a month and a half left of the pregnancy, assuming everything went well and the baby was delivered full-term. And he’d be there with Sendak; he’d made arrangements already: cleared airspace over an insignificant planet out in the middle of nowhere, appropriated a ship from his own fleet and had it supplied with all they might need, arranged missions for his generals to undertake while he was otherwise occupied. 

Sendak had accrued a lot of vacation time over the years, and he’d put in for time off already. It had been approved, and all that was left to do now was wait. 

Everything would go smoothly. Of course it would. No other outcome was acceptable.

After the birth… They hadn’t spoken about it much, yet. It wasn’t readily apparent that Sendak was pregnant, even at this point in the pregnancy -that happened with male Galra -so it was unlikely that anyone knew. 

Which meant… Sendak could keep his rank, his position, his fleet, if he wanted. If no one knew about the baby. 

It would, perhaps, be better for Lotor to take it, anyway. He’d have to raise the child on formula, but that wasn’t such a big deal. A warship wasn’t an appropriate place to raise a child, and Lotor had numerous acceptable places he could take the child, out here in exile. There were fewer people out here to ask questions, too, and that meant it was less likely to get back to Zarkon. 

If Sendak kept the child with him, people would want to know who had fathered it, and while Sendak was under no obligation to divulge that information, there were ways of finding out without his permission. 

Lotor didn’t want to think about what would happen if Zarkon found out that he had a child. 

Axca interrupted his thoughts. “Sir, there’s urgent information coming in.”

“Play it,” he said, sitting up a little. 

_ Voltron has been spotted for the first time in ten thousand years. This dangerous threat to the universe cannot be allowed to continue its rampage through the Galra Empire. Any person who has information that leads to the capture of Voltron or any of its Paladins will be rewarded greatly. _

Coordinates of Voltron’s last known location appeared onscreen, and Lotor’s breath caught. He recognized them -right in the middle of Sendak’s territory. 

“Hail Commander Sendak immediately,” he ordered Axca, not caring about how it must look to his generals. 

She tried. “I can’t- The signal won’t go through, Sir.”

“Pull up the casualties list,” he snapped.

“Sir…The whole fleet was destroyed,” she said after a moment. “The crews are all listed as KIA, except for Commander Sendak and his lieutenant, Haxus. They’re listed as MIA.”

MIA did not mean dead. It meant missing in action. And that was it. So Sendak was just missing. And if he was missing, he could be found. 

Lotor stood. “Excuse me. I have business to attend to.” 

His feet carried him to his quarters, although he didn’t remember the journey. It was hard to think over the roaring in his ears, fear and doubt and anger overwhelming him. His pregnant mate was MIA, and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

At least Haxus was there; he was uncommonly loyal to his commander, and he’d do his best. But Haxus was one man, and anyway, it should be Lotor there with Sendak. Sendak was  _ his _ mate, and he was carrying  _ his _ child. 

And yet there was nothing he could do, not from half a universe away. 

He hated being this helpless, and yet all he could do was hope that Sendak’s resourcefulness and determination were enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sendak became aware all at once, like he’d been splashed with cold water. 

It all came back to him: the loss of his fleet, Voltron, Haxus’s death… 

He put a hand on his belly: a little rounder and a little less flat than usual, and he could feel the babies stir. So they were alright for now.

He didn’t know where he was. The walls were a sterile gray, so this was probably a medical ward (or, less optimistically, a Druid’s lab).

Someone had removed his arm, although he didn’t know if it had been the Paladins or someone else. He supposed it didn’t matter. He could fight without it, if he needed to. 

The door slid open, and Haggar entered. 

“Commander,” she said, “I suppose congratulations are in order. Twins are rare, though it is a shame that the weaker of the two must be cast aside.”

He bit back his growl. He was in Haggar’s care, and the last thing he wanted was to anger her. She could do anything she wanted to him or the babies. 

“I was intending to keep them both,” he said neutrally. Assuming they both survived. Of course they would; they were strong and stubborn, but then… They were Lotor’s children, too. 

“It is not your decision to make,” she said. “The Emperor is displeased with your failure to corral Voltron, and has placed you and your children under my care for the time being. I will decide their fate, and your own as well.”

Sendak couldn’t hold back his growl this time. “If you touch my children, I will kill you. I will rip your throat out. I will disembowel you. There will be nothing left of you for them to cremate.”

She just smiled cruelly. “You can try, Commander.” She left.

It took a few weeks for him to get more information out of her. He didn’t get much about what was happening in the wider universe, but his current situation was a more pressing matter anyway. Time was slipping away from him as his new due date grew ever closer.

He’d been in the Altean pod for almost a year. Despite that, the twins were alright, and he was alright. As long as both those things remained true, surely he could find a way out of this, with both his children, and make his way back to Lotor.

He wondered if Lotor was alright. The witch had offhandedly mentioned him a few times, but Sendak didn’t dare ask for more information. She’d been too keen on finding out whose children he carried as it was. 

But surely… Lotor must have been worried, as the due date came and went with no word from him. Surely he’d checked the casualty lists, and seen Sendak listed on them. Surely he would have heard that Sendak’s fleet had been destroyed. 

If only there was some way he could get word to Lotor…

Or, no. Lotor would come immediately, and that would put him in danger. 

His anxiety only grew as the weeks passed. He didn’t want to give birth here, where the witch was in charge. Where she could so easily waltz in and take his children away and- 

He didn’t even know what she intended to do to them. Kill one, perhaps -the weaker of the two -but what of the other? Have someone else raise it? Experiment on it? 

Maybe she’d wait until she had the results from the genetic testing back. He’d refused to let her do the sampling now, on the grounds that it increased the chance of miscarriage, but once the children were born, he wouldn’t be able to stop her. 

What would happen when she found out they were Lotor’s? There was no love lost between them, and Lotor hated her and feared her in equal measure. Sendak didn’t know why, exactly, but he knew that some of it stemmed from his childhood.

Sendak didn’t want that for his children. Hell, if he could have prevented it from happening to Lotor, he would have. So he’d do anything to keep his children safe and away from her. 

He just...didn’t know how he was going to go about it yet.

He didn’t have much time left to plan. The witch coldly informed him that he’d likely go into labor sometime within the next few days during one of her visits.

She seemed distracted by something today, so he asked.

“The Emperor is dead,” she said. 

Sendak blinked. “I suppose Voltron-?”

“Voltron had nothing to do with it,” she said sharply. “It was Lotor.”

“Lotor?” Sendak asked, his mind racing. What had Lotor gotten himself into? Was he alright? 

She paced across the room a few times. “And I have...remembered. Something. Something important, that I should not have forgotten.” 

Sendak waited. She was in a rare mood, anxious and willing -needing -to talk. Actually, she reminded Sendak a little of-

“Lotor,” she said, then laughed a little. “Lotor is my son.” 

For a moment, Sendak’s mind was completely blank. Surely he’d misheard her. “Excuse me?” 

“Lotor is my son,” she repeated, softer. “He is my son, and I forgot him, and I- I nearly had him killed.” 

Sendak couldn’t imagine it, on the brink of parenthood himself. Couldn’t imagine forgetting his children, nearly having them killed, and only then remembering. 

He hoped to be a better parent than that.

“You’re Lotor’s mother?” He asked, still not entirely sure he understood. Maybe he just didn’t want to consider it: this horrible, cruel witch having given life to someone as special and perfect as Lotor. 

“Yes,” she said, her eyes sharpening, “and now that Zarkon is dead…Well. The flame is lit once more. He will be a fine Emperor.”

Sendak agreed with her, for once. “He will not be your puppet,” he warned. 

“He will listen to his mother,” she insisted.

Sendak scoffed. “Then you don’t know him at all, do you? He didn’t listen to his father, and he certainly won’t listen to you.” Lotor rarely listened to  _ him _ , and Sendak wasn’t a maniacal person with nefarious intentions towards him. 

“Perhaps you should be less concerned with Lotor’s future and more concerned for yours, Commander. Your time draws near, and you won’t be able to protect your children forever. Childbirth is such an ...exhausting process.” 

She was right, of course. It was  _ now _ , or never. 

She made for the door but, in a burst of speed he hadn’t quite thought possible in his current state, he came up behind her and put his arm around her neck.

“I warned you,” he hissed. “I warned you not to threaten my children.”

She could only make little choking sounds as he tightened his hold. She wasn’t Galra, but she had lived amongst Galra for ten thousand years, and yet she still made this fatal mistake, as if she hadn’t known better.

“You’ve been trying to find out for weeks now whose children I carry,” he hissed. “So let me tell you before I kill you: they’re Lotor’s, but you’ll never live to see them. You don’t deserve it.” 

He twisted his arm in such a way that it forced her neck to bend and then break with a loud, sickening  _ crack _ . 

Her lifeless body dropped to the floor, and Sendak just stared blankly at it for a moment. He hadn’t thought it would be that easy. Perhaps recent revelations had shaken her more than he’d thought.

Ultimately, it didn’t matter. She was dead, Zarkon was dead, and Lotor was alive. 

He was still...anxious. Restless. He couldn’t say why; perhaps he simply needed to be someplace safer. 

His back hurt, too, but that was nothing new. The changing weight distribution of his body had been...difficult to deal with. 

He made his way to the bridge, hoping he could take command of the ship.

To his surprise, he recognized the officer at the helm. “Hepta?”

“Commander! Sir! We-“ Hepta looked like he’d seen a ghost. “We were told you had died.”

Sendak frowned. “The High Priestess threatened my unborn children,” he said. “She has paid the price, and now I am taking command of this vessel.” 

Hepta’s gaze flicked down, to his belly, then back up, a question in his eyes.

Sendak returned his gaze coldly, dispassionately. 

“As you say, Sir,” Hepta said finally. 

“Set a course for Central Command,” Sendak said. 

“Sir, I don’t know if you’ve heard, but Zarkon is dead. Lotor is-“

“I’m aware. Set the course.” 

His back ache intensified suddenly, and it was all he could do to stay upright and stoic. 

But he hadn’t remained one of the top Commanders in the empire without discipline. He wanted to curse, and shout that things weren’t fair, and kill the witch again, but he could do none of those things. Not in front of his crew (and the last was impossible anyway; she was dead and she would stay that way).

Still, he couldn’t remain on the bridge  _ now _ . “I trust you to see us there,” he told Hepta. “When we arrive at Central Command, tell the Emperor I will see him when he is ready. Otherwise, I am not to be disturbed.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sendak left as calmly as he could, even as another contraction -still mild, thankfully -began. He could do this. He could do this alone, without letting anyone on his crew see him in such a vulnerable state. He’d commanded hundreds, if not thousands, of battles over the years; he could do this. 

* * *

“Sire, the High Priestess’s vessel is on approach.”

Lotor glanced up from his conversation with one of his engineers. “Hail them.”

To his surprise, a vaguely familiar face appeared on the screen. One of Sendak’s lieutenants, if he wasn’t mistaken. Maybe…

“Lieutenant,” Lotor drawled. “Does your mistress come to bow before her rightful Emperor?” She would never, he knew, and he considered having the cannons charged in preparation.

“I am the acting commander of this vessel, under the orders of Commander Sendak,” Lieutenant Hepta -that was his name, Lotor remembered -said, “while he is… indisposed.”

Lotor blinked, for once completely speechless. He hadn’t given up hope on Sendak, but- To have him show up like this… “Prepare to land in the forward hangar,” Lotor ordered.

He left before Hepta could give a reply, almost literally running down the halls to the forward hangar, not really caring what anyone must think. Sendak was- he was alive, and if he wasn’t onboard this ship, then surely his lieutenant knew where he was, and it was the closest Lotor had gotten to a solid lead in  _ months… _

He made it all the way to the bridge of the witch’s ship without issue. “Where. Is. He,” he demanded.

Hepta put a fist over his heart, bowing his head respectfully. “With all due respect, Sire, I don’t think Commander Sendak is in a state to-“

“I don’t care,” Lotor said. “Where is he!”

“Sire-“

“Do not disobey me! Either you acknowledge me as your rightful emperor and tell me, or you forfeit your life. Which will it be?” 

Hepta swallowed. “Sire… Please have mercy on him. He’s a good man.”

Lotor calmed a little. “Yes, I know. I have no intention of harming him, I swear.”

Hepta looked relieved, but Lotor was beyond caring about that, too. Sendak was here, and he was alive, and-

“The commander’s quarters,” Hepta said hoarsely. 

Somehow, he ended up outside the commander’s quarters, and the door slid open for him.

The quarters were dark, and the scent of pain and blood filled the air. Something else, too, something he couldn’t name (though he felt like he should be able to).

“Sendak?” He called softly. The atmosphere of the quarters made him uneasy, and he warily stalked through-

Until he got the bedroom. He stopped dead in the doorway.

“Sendak?” 

Sendak growled in warning, glaring from where he was curled up in bed. The scent of blood and pain was thicker here.

Sendak visibly relaxed when he saw that it was Lotor. “You’re here.”

“Of course I am. I came as soon as I could.” He edged into the room. “Are you- are you hurt, my darling?”

“No,” Sendak huffed, amused. He shifted a little, and suddenly-

Sendak wasn’t wearing a shirt, and on his chest, there were two small balls of fluff-

Lotor’s breath caught, and he felt tears gathering in his eyes. “Sendak?”

“Come here,” Sendak said. “You should meet your children.”

“How- It’s been a  _ year _ , so-“ 

“Cryopod,” Sendak said, his ears flicking a little. “It doesn’t matter right now. Just...come here, Lotor. I missed you.”

Lotor gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. “I missed you, too. I’m sorry I couldn’t- I should have been here, with you.”

“Next time,” Sendak murmured.

_ Next time _ . Lotor’s heart skipped a beat. “Do you mean that?” 

“Why wouldn’t I? Now, come  _ here _ , Lotor, I can’t cuddle with you if you’re all the way over there.”

Lotor smiled softly and leaned up against Sendak’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“It was an easy birth,” Sendak said. “Just long.”

Lotor looked down at the babies napping on Sendak’s chest. “I...didn’t realize there would be two.”

“Does that displease you?”

“No, not at all,” Lotor reassured quickly. “Can I-?”

“They’ll be waking up soon anyway,” Sendak said. 

Lotor carefully picked up the closest baby. 

“Your daughter,” Sendak murmured.

Lotor couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was perfect. Tiny. Clearly no more than a day or two old; her eyes were closed and her ears were still tucked close to her head. She was covered in purple fur, except for a crest of white on the top of her head. 

She yawned, making little noises in her sleep, and Lotor knew he’d do  _ anything _ for this precious little creature. 

“And the other?” He asked, setting his daughter back and reaching for the other twin. 

“A son,” Sendak said. “They fought over which would be your first-born, but ultimately, she won.”

The twins were nearly identical, although the boy felt a little lighter in Lotor’s hands. 

He kissed Sendak’s cheek. “They’re perfect, my darling. I love you, and I love them, and-“ He couldn’t stop the tears from falling, but it didn’t matter; Sendak would never hurt him for it. 

“Why are you crying, my love?” Sendak asked softly.

“These are happy tears,” Lotor said. He wiped his eyes. “I’ve never been this happy before, that’s all.”

Sendak kissed his cheek. “I wish I could make you this happy all the time.”

“I’d never get anything done,” Lotor said with a soft laugh. “I can’t work when I’m all weepy.”

“Nap with me,” Sendak said. “I’m exhausted, and I can’t imagine you’ve been sleeping well, either. Unless you have other duties,  _ Sire _ ?”

“I’ll stay,” Lotor said. “It’ll be fine.”

Sendak nuzzled his cheek.

The baby in Lotor’s arms woke and started fussing, and Sendak shook his head fondly. “They’re so hungry.”

“They’re growing,” Lotor said, setting the baby back on Sendak’s chest; he latched on immediately and started purring as he nursed. 

“They’re impatient, is what they are,” Sendak huffed. “Just like you. If they’d waited another day, you could have been with me as they were born.” 

“I’m here now,” Lotor said. “I’ll take care of everything, I promise. I’ll take care of you and our children, and I won’t- You’ll be safe now. No one’s going to take you away from me.”

“I know,” Sendak said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He nestled closer to Sendak, mindful of their children, and closed his eyes; he was asleep in moments.

* * *

Hepta knocked on the door. Sendak hadn’t wanted to be disturbed, but… Well, it had been several hours since the Emperor stormed in, so it seemed prudent to at least check on...matters. 

Sendak was not the one who answered the door. 

The Emperor stood there, stripped of his armor and holding a bundle of some kind in his arms. “Yes?”

“Sire,” Hepta began, “I merely came to see if Commander Sendak needed anything.”

“He needs his sleep,” the emperor said sharply, “and if you wake him, I’ll have your head.” He adjusted the bundle in his arms, and Hepta could see that it was actually two blanket-wrapped bundles.

“Is he...alright?” Hepta asked hesitantly. He did want to make sure that Sendak was well, and was tempted to barge past the Emperor, but he had a feeling he’d probably die for that. 

“As well as can be expected right now.” One of the bundles started moving and mewling, and the Emperor looked down, smiling softly. “Yes, I know,” he murmured. “It’s so terribly difficult to be a newborn, isn’t it, Little One?”

_ Oh _ . “Is there anything I can do? For either of you, Sire?”

“Have the kitchens send up a large meal,” he said, “and have someone prepare the Imperial Suite for children. If we need anything else, we’ll let you know.”

“Is that- wise, Sire?” Having strange adults around young children was a tricky thing; some instincts were very deeply ingrained, and-

“Why wouldn’t it be?” The Emperor asked. “They’re my children.”

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . “Of course, Sire. My apologies for-“

“If you’ll excuse me,” the emperor said sharply, “my children are hungry.” He not-so-politely shut the door in Hepta’s face. 

To be fair, he probably deserved that. 

* * *

Sendak woke slowly, some part of him recognizing that he didn’t need to be immediately alert. He was-  _ safe _ . 

Lotor sat up in the bed next to him, holding their children, cooing softly to them, but he stopped when he realized Sendak was awake. “Did you sleep well, darling?”

Sendak hummed an affirmative, though he was still tired. Would be, probably, for several days, at the very least. Still, the nap had been restful. 

“The children nursed while you slept,” Lotor said, “and there’s food for you, if you’re hungry.”

Sendak was  _ starving _ . He told Lotor as much, and Lotor shifted the twins enough that he was able to pick up a tray off the bedside table and set it down in Sendak’s lap. 

It held an inordinate amount of food, but somehow Sendak managed to polish it off, without Lotor stealing morsels like he usually did. 

“Thank you,” he said finally, kissing Lotor’s cheek.

Lotor smiled softly. “Thank  _ you _ ,” he said, “for- everything.”

“I killed the High Priestess,” Sendak said. 

Lotor blinked. “Oh. Well. I suppose she had it coming.”

“She threatened our children. I couldn’t allow her to- Whatever she was planning, I wasn’t going to let her go through with it.”

Lotor sighed and nuzzled the top of one twin’s head, and then the other. “It is for the best,” he said finally. 

“She- she told me that she was your mother,” Sendak said. 

Lotor stilled, his jaw tightening minutely. “That witch was not my mother,” he said quietly, firmly.

He’d already known; the denial was too firm, too calm. “Alright,” Sendak said. He kissed the top of Lotor’s head, and then looked down at the twins dozing in Lotor’s arms. 

They were-  _ perfect _ . As young as they were, he could see the traces of Lotor on their faces, in the lines of their jaws and the curves of their mouths. He knew, somehow, that they’d have eyes as blue as Lotor’s, that they’d be as smart as he was, as cunning and clever, as kind and good. 

He’d had his doubts about parenthood, but now... those doubts- those worries -melted away into nothing. Lotor would be here with him, and they’d raise their children together, and they’d be good to them and each other. 

“I’ve had the Imperial Suite set up for the children,” Lotor said finally. “When you’re ready, we can…”

“What would they think?” Sendak teased. “The Emperor living with a man who is not his husband?”

Lotor paused, his ears flicking as he looked away. “Sendak...marry me.”

“Just to appease the gossips?” Sendak asked. 

“No,” Lotor said quietly. “And I know the timing is- I know you’ve just had my children, but it’s not that, either. It’s just- Everything is finally going  _ well _ . We have no reason to hide anymore. I love you, and I want- I want to marry you, and be a real family. If you’ll have me.” 

“Was there ever any doubt?” Sendak murmured, nuzzling Lotor’s cheek. 

“Yes,” Lotor said wryly, “but that- that’s not your doing.”

Sendak sighed a little. He wanted Lotor to stop doubting his own self-worth, but there was only so much he could do about it. “I will marry you,” Sendak said, “but I think we should wait a few months.”

“Why?” Lotor asked, frowning a little.

Sendak kissed the furrow between his brows. “I am in no shape to have the sort of wedding night we both deserve right now.”

Sendak saw the exact moment Lotor figured out what he was getting at, as his eyes widened in realization, as he smiled fondly. “Alright. We’ll wait then, and when you’re ready, we’ll get married. But the children are healthy, and I’d like to acknowledge them as mine sooner rather than later.”

“I’d like that.” 

Lotor smiled, and he was so happy, so content in that moment that there was nothing Sendak wouldn’t do to protect that happiness. 

Lotor settled a little closer, a low purr building in his chest, shifting so that the children were cradled in between them, where they would be safest. The babies mewled in response to the movement, but they quieted again with a few gentle caresses from both of them. 

There was nowhere Sendak would rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those confused on the timeline of this chapter: Sendak comes to shortly after the Battle of Naxcela (or however it’s spelled), so Zarkon is awake and ruling and Lotor’s being hunted for sport. Sendak kills Haggar shortly after the Kral Zera, and it takes roughly two days for the ship to get from where it was to Central Command.
> 
> Hepta is concerned that Lotor might end up killing the babies now that he’s in charge (like lions, when a new male comes in and takes over). Obviously Lotor isn’t going to do that, but Hepta does not know that.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an ask I got on tumblr: “Lotor knew he had to do this, it was best thing to do. For the both of them. He took a deep breath and spoke "Sendak, I... Think we should break up" Sendak who had a soft smile looked down at him absolutely confused "Excuse me?" Lotor hesitated "It's to keep you safe" He turned around to walk away "goodbye." Sendak spoke abruptly "I'm pregnant." Lotor paused "Pardon?" Sendak gave a soft look "If I must say I am with child so you can stay, than that is what I will do" Lotor smiled "Oh, Sendak"  
> My inbox is always open :)


End file.
